Eye of the Camera
by shel
Summary: One of Alex's old college friends comes to visit while the rangers are trying to catch a serial killer...


DISCLAIMER:

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_Walker, Texas Ranger and its characters belong to Columbia TriStar Entertainment, CBS Entertainment, Inc., Norris Brothers Entertainment, and possible other copyright holders. I certainly intended no infringement on their copyrights. I just wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time and hopefully return them no worse for wear. And, while this story may certainly be distributed and copied freely, in its entirety, for personal use, all original author and copyright information must remain intact.And, please bear in mind that this story was created to enrich your enjoyment of a wonderful series, not your pocketbooks, and any sales or other uses of this document are expressly forbidden, without the specific consent of the author (me).That said, please enjoy the story.___

**"WALKER, TEXAS RANGER"**

Eye Of The Camera By shel

_Ó__ october 1998_

**_click_**

The warm spring evening found Walker and Alex on CD's dance floor swaying close together to the tune of a country ballad. At a nearby table, Jimmy sat next to an attractive, petite blond who was holding a professional camera and snapping photos of the dancing couple.

"To get the best shots of difficult and rather skittish subjects, James, the trick is to never let 'em know you're clicking away." 

Looking towards the dance floor, he said with a grin, he said, "Somehow, I don't think they'd notice even if you shouted, 'Say Cheese!'"She laughed and he added, "I still love how you say that….James."

"Well, to me, you are definitely a James," she said as she put down the camera.

"My mom'd be the first to agree with you."

"A woman of impeccable taste….Hey, CD," she said calling over to the bar area, "How about some refills?"

Jimmy smiled, "Even though my sisters started it, it drives her nuts to hear me called Jimmy. So, tell me Oscar, how much longer are you gonna be in town?"

"Just a week," replied a pouting Alex who had just left the dance floor with Walker.

As Alex sat in the seat next to hers, Oscar answered with a grin, "Long enough to still drive each other crazy, roomie."

"One thing I still don't understand, Oscar," CD commented as he came to the table and began filling their cups with iced coffee.

"Just one?" Walker muttered.

"Don't take that tone with me, Cordell. You're just sore 'cuz the kids picked you to ride Tornado in this weekend's charity rodeo."

"And who was it who nominated me for Tornado?"

CD looked about the room with a wide-eyed innocent look.

"You love it and you know it, Walker," Alex teased.

"The best part is I don't have to be a clown again," Jimmy said grinning widely, "I get to watch safe from the stands just like everyone else."

"It's never too late for volunteers," Walker warned.

"Well, I for one can't wait to get it on film.Finally catching the great Cordell Walker in rodeo action." Oscar grinned and patted her camera, "Alex's only been talking about it for days now."Ignoring Alex's blush, she turned to CD and asked, "Now, what was it you wanted to know, CD?"

"It's been botherin' me since the first time I met you."

"What, CD?"

"I just don't understand…Why in the world did your parents name you Oscar?"

"We don't always have a say in our given names. Isn't that right C….D.?" Jimmy chided.

"Nothin' 'gainst the name, honey, just Oscar's not exactly a girl's name.How'd your folks come up with it?"

"They didn't, CD," Oscar answered with a giggle. "Truth be told, I was named Louise after my grandmother."Looking directly at Alex, she added, "'Twas my college roomies who dubbed me Oscar and it kinda stuck.Besides it's worked out pretty well as a professional name."Patting CD on the hand,"I answer to either, CD, so feel free to call me by whichever name you prefer."

"'Twas Kelly's idea, if you recall correctly," Alex pointed out, "still…if the name fits…"

"So true…AlleyCat," Oscar agreed with a wink.

Raising an eyebrow, Walker commented to Oscar, "I see we're going to have to have another chat."

"What do you mean another chat?" Alex asked as she turned her attentions from Walker to glare at Oscar."Just what have you been telling him, roomie?"

With a knowing look to Walker who returned an amused grin, Oscar teased, "Don't worry, Alleycat, all your secrets are still safe." At Alex's sigh, she quickly added, "Well, most of 'em anyway…"

"Most?!Louise Donnelly, what did you --?"

"But why Oscar?" CD interrupted, returning to the subject at hand.

"Because she's such a grouch in the morning," Jimmy answered automatically as he drank from his cup.At the sudden silence, he looked up and found four faces staring wide-eyed at him, though Oscar's showed more amusement than the others'."What?" he asked, not realizing he'd spoken aloud.

"That's exactly what Kelly reasoned," Alex explained with a questioning look to her friend.

"And, just how do you know that?" Walker asked.

Glancing at Oscar who gave him a quick wink, Jimmy replied, "Uh, lucky guess, I guess."

Alex rose from the table and grabbed Oscar by the arm, "C'mon, I have to powder my nose."

"But, I don't --"

"Yes, you do."

The sound of giggling could be heard back at the table where Walker turned back to Jimmy and, with a look of wonder, asked, "Why is it they always go in pairs?"

"It's a woman-thing, Cordell," CD said as he sat down.

"I think it means they're going to talk about us," Jimmy added semi-seriously.

"About you, you mean," Walker replied with a grin.

"So, 'fess up, Jimmy, what's with you and Oscar?" CD asked as he and Walker seemed to gang up on Jimmy.

**_click_**

She carefully peeked around the tree and bit her lower lip again.It was still bleeding and she whimpered softly.Her dress was hanging in tatters but she was too tired to attempt to hold it together.Her body and once pretty face bore ugly welts and cuts.Her legs were scratched and she had long since lost her heels.The sound of moving branches led her to scramble back into the tree.Sweat and blood matted her short blond hair to her face but she ignored it.Instead, she wrapped her bruised and dirtied arms around her knees, hugging herself into a tight ball, and prayed to God he'd not find her again.

"Where are you, Alice?"

She involuntarily shivered as the deep singsong voice pierced through the dark.The sound of a cracking branch startled her and she nearly cried out.He was close.Inching back even further into the tree, she buried her face in her knees and held her breath at the sudden silence.But, as she prayed to God once more for protection, a strong arm grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her into the clearing.

"Found you!" he shouted, his face hidden in the darkness of the trees.

"Please," she begged as she looked up to him.

"Did you really think you could run away from me, Alice?" he snarled.

"Please, I'm not --"

"Didn't you think?" he screamed. "I know all your hiding spots in these woods!"

"Please….let me go," she sobbed.

"No, Alice. You're not leaving me again.Never again."

She whimpered as the raised knife reflected, for a brief moment, the moonlight."Please.Oh God.Please…"

"You won't leave.Never again," he interrupted as he plunged the knife down.

**_click_**

Walker and Trivette stood in the sunlit motel room as the ME uncovered the victim's face.Ignoring the officers and the flashbulbs going off in the background, Walker stared intently at the bruised and cut young face of the woman who had pleaded for her life the night before.

"Same as the others?" he quietly asked the ME.

"Looks that way," she answered wearily."Multiple stabbings, lack of blood, and the dirt and leaves – she was killed outdoors and left indoors for someone to find.I'd place time of death some time in the last 8-10 hours."

Jimmy shook his head, "Press'll have a field day.She makes number six in as many weeks…..She have an 'A' too?"

The ME nodded, "Carved into her left thigh just like the others. I saw the press've already named him 'The Scarlet Killer'."Seeing the look on the rangers' faces, she added,"I'll have something for you later today."

While Jimmy nodded his thanks, Walker knelt down and covered the girl's face.He had stared into the face of death before but such a violent end to one so young always shook him to his very core.This had gone on long enough.He had to act.Do something.He could not let this happen to anyone else.

"Walker?"

Walker glanced up and saw Trivette with a concerned look on his face.

"I said I was going to cancel brunch with Alex and Oscar.Do you want to talk to Alex?"

Walker shook his head and stood."I'll talk to her later.Just wish her luck in court."

Jimmy nodded again as he started dialing his cell phone.As he moved to an empty corner of the room and began speaking, he kept a watchful eye on Walker who moved to oversee an officer dusting the bathroom doorpost for fingerprints.

**_click_**

Alex entered the dimly lit Rangers' office and went straight to Walker's desk where he sat so absorbed by the files spread across his desktop that he did not react to her presence until she softly cleared her throat, "Walker?"

"What're you still doing here?" he asked, surprised, as he looked up and pushed his chair back.

With a tired smile she answered, "I might ask you the same thing."

As she sat herself in his lap, he said, "I thought if I looked through the victims' files again, I might find the link connecting them together.But…." His voice trailed off as he hugged her.

Alex smiled and spoke during his pause, "Mmmm, now this is worth every minute of staying late."

Walker smiled too, and, still hugging her, asked, "How'd it go in court?"

"I nailed Manheim's 'star' witness," Alex answered with a grin, pulling out of the embrace. Leaning against him, she added, "Manheim's finished.Tomorrow I'll move in for the kill…Sorry," she said sitting up, "poor choice of words."

"It's okay, Alex.I'm glad it went well.You worked real hard for this conviction and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, me too," Alex answered with another smile. Knowing he was more upset about this case than he let on, she hugged Walker tight and whispered, "It's bad, isn't it?"

Walker paused a moment, wanting only to feel the warmth of Alex in his arms."It's bad," he finally acknowledged."It's a serial and doesn't match anything we've had in the past twenty years."

"I'm sorry," Alex said as she pulled back and looked at him tenderly, "Is there anything I can do?"

Although grateful for her sincere offer, Walker shook his head, "Not yet."

"Have you identified her?"

Walker nodded grimly, "Laura Coleman, a 23 year old from Austin, vacationing here with some friends who reported her missing two days ago."

"Oh, Walker."

Walker gestured to the files, "These still don't fit together.The victims are different ages, from different cities, and disappeared from different locations.There doesn't seem to be a pattern to where they were found, the time span between the killings, or even the days of the week they were killed.The only thing they seem to have in common is that they were all blond and all have that 'A' on their thighs.Even Trivette's computer hasn't come up with anything."

"Come on," Alex said as she rose from Walker's lap."It's time to call it a night."

"Not yet, Alex," Walker said as he leaned forward against his desk.

"Now, Walker," Alex insisted as she took his hands and tried to pull him up."Time to go."

Instead, Walker pulled his hands from hers, picked up a file and started to scan it."In a little while."

Alex took the file from his hands and closed it, placing it down on the desk."These files will still be here in the morning."

"Alex…"

Ignoring his protest, she insisted, "You and Jimmy have been working overtime on this and you're both exhausted.You need your rest or you won't do them," she said pointing to the files, "any good."

"Alex…" Walker used his warning tone.

"No, Walker, after a good night's rest, you'll see things in a whole new light and you'll find the link you've been missing," and continuing before he could protest again, "You know I'm right…Besides, I'm also being selfish.I need a ride home and can't think of anyone else to ask."

Walker sighed, knowing she had won again."What happened to your car?" he asked as he took his hat from Alex who held it outstretched in her hand.

Alex smiled, "Oscar happened.I thought she could use it while I was at work during the day.She would've picked me up but I wasn't sure how late I was going to stay tonight and I don't want to bother her now when it's so late."

"Guess I'd better get you on home then.Wouldn't want you falling asleep tomorrow in court," Walker conceded as he held his hand out to her.

"That's right, Cowboy," Alex answered with a smile, taking his hand, "And, since I like you so much, I'll even let you carry my books home."

**_click_**

In the dark, the shadowy figure lay curled on a bed, arms locked around his knees, and shook as the terrible sobs wracked his body."Who'll take care of me?" he wept, "I'm all alone, Alice.Please, come back….come back."

**_click_**

It was well past noon when Jimmy slammed the door to the Rangers' office behind him after following Walker inside.Mumbling a quick apology to the other rangers' grumbles, he crossed to his desk and sank into his chair.

"I thought we had him, Walker."

"I know, Trivette," replied Walker who sank into his own chair feeling his partner's sense of dejection.Taking off his hat and tossing it onto the corner of his desk, he added, almost as an afterthought, "At least McGill won't be abusing any other women."

Jimmy frowned at the memory of McGill's overnight 'guest' cowering behind his protection sobbing, "He was going to kill me." over and over while McGill raged at the Rangers' interference in what he claimed was a personal and private disagreement and, despite a broken wrist and some ribs, continued the vicious attack on Walker who eventually ended the matter by breaking McGill's jaw, leaving the 6 foot 2 bouncer doubled over on the ground screaming in agony. "Well, you certainly made sure of that……I should have known it couldn't be that easy.Damn, I feel so helpless.This killer could be working on his next victim and we're still no closer to catching him."

"I know how you --" Walker began while reading through his phone messages, "Hey, Trivette, this could be something."

"What?" Jimmy asked getting up to stand in front of Walker's desk.

Looking up, Walker said, "A Mrs. Lester called.She works at the motel where the Laura Coleman was found.She wants to talk."

"Name's not….No, wait," Jimmy said as he grabbed a file and quickly flipped through the pages."Here it is.Cassie Lester.Housekeeping.Has the night shift but says here she was off yesterday. You think she knows something?"

"Let's find out.Get her on the phone, Trivette," Walker said, handing Jimmy the slip of paper, "See if she'll meet with us now."

**_click_**

As the warm afternoon sun filtered into the pink and white bedroom, an eightteen year old, stocky young man, sat on the floor, leaning against a white-frilled bed, poring over a photo album.

While one hand kept running over his blond crew-cut hair, the other was gently rubbing the face of a young girl in an old creased photo and he softly cried, "Oh, Alice….Why?Why did you have to leave? You said you'd always be there to take care of me. Just the two of us – Alice and Bradley – together forever.Who's going to take care of me now? I've got to find you.I've just got to."

Sliding to the floor and curling himself in a fetal position, he lay there clutching the album, sobbing.

**_click_**

Walker and Jimmy were about to enter the elevator when they heard Alex call them.Turning around, they found Alex and Oscar hurrying towards them.

"I'm glad I caught you," Alex said, "Can we talk a minute?"

"Actually, Alex," Walker replied, "we're about to check out a lead on the murders.Can it wait?" Noticing the somber looks she and Oscar traded, he asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen in court?"

Alex shook her head, "Court's going great.After this recess, we'll go back and rest the case.That's not why we're here."She stopped as she looked to Oscar.

"Oscar?" Jimmy asked as he took from her outstretched hand the day's newspaper.

Pointing to the lead article on the latest murder victim, Oscar quietly said, "I've seen her." 

"Laura Coleman?"

"When?"

Glancing around the busy corridor, Alex asked, "Can we go someplace more private?"

**_click_**

Gathered in front of Alex's desk, the four stared at a few 8x10 black & white photos Oscar spread out.

Picking up one of Laura Coleman laughing, at what appeared to be a picnic, Walker asked, "When did you say you took these?"

"Lunchtime, three days ago."

"The day she disappeared," Alex softly commented.

" I was waiting for Alex in this little park," Oscar continued.

"Why'd you take her picture?" Jimmy asked as he looked through the other photos.

"C'mon, James, you know I always have my camera with me.I'm practically naked without it. I didn't know who she was, I just knew that would be a great shot."

"Did you notice anyone else in the area? Anyone that seemed out of place?"

Oscar shook her head, "I'm sorry, Walker.You'd think the stickler I am for details, I might've noticed something but I didn't. In fact, if I hadn't have seen today's paper, I'd never have thought twice about the whole thing."

"Truth is, when I met Oscar, I didn't notice anything suspicious either.I don't even remember seeing Laura," Alex said.

"It's okay," Walker replied."You couldn't have known."

"Do you think the killer was there and is in one of these photos?" Alex asked.

"It's possible," Jimmy answered."Can we hold onto these?"

"Sure," Oscar said, "I turned Alex's closet into a developing room and made these for you. Figured it might save you some time.I've got the original 4x6's here too if you need them."

"What do you think, Walker?" Alex asked.

"Alex, could you take these to the lab? Have the rest blown up too? We've got to meet a possible witness."

"You got it."

**_click_**

In a small bedroom, surrounded by various pieces of exercise equipment, Bradley lay on a mat doing sit-ups.Sweating and breathing heavily he stopped and lay down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Alice?" Slowly sitting up, he looked about the room and called out, "Alice? Are you here?"

Waiting for an answer, he heard a soft voice, almost a whisper, "C'mon Bradley, let's get the tickets for the rodeo.Remember, it's my present.We'll have so much fun."

"Rodeo?" Bradley questioned the empty room as he resumed his sit-ups.After a few repetitions, he stopped and sat up.Grabbing a nearby towel, he wiped his face and said, "Alice.The rodeo.Gotta get tickets."

**_click_**

Alex held two sodas as she stood with Oscar outside the rodeo box office window.Squinting in the late afternoon sunlight, she looked at her watch, "You know Oscar, I really needed this break but I'd better get back, I still have to work on tomorrow's closing arguments."

"I know," Oscar replied as she finished packing her camera lenses in her shoulder bag, "but I'm still glad you decided to get out of that stuffy office for a bit and come with me for these pre-rodeo shots.This trial's taken its toll and I'm worried about you."

"I've had worse," Alex shrugged as she handed Oscar a soda, "Just goes with the territory."

"Well, it seems to me, you're doing a great job and I'm proud of you," Oscar smiled, giving Alex's arm a slight squeeze, "not to mention eternally grateful for your help in getting this layout assignment."

Alex smiled, "My pleasure, roomie.The editor owed me a favor and I just know that with your photographic talents at work this special insert on the rodeo will make the newspaper an instant sell-out and the publicity will have people rushing to your gallery from all over Texas."

"From your mouth to God's ear," Oscar laughed and then paused soberly. "Actually, I hope God's listening right now to some prayers and will end this nightmare."

"Louise, you've got to stop blaming yourself!" Alex insisted. "I told you before, you had no way of knowing Laura Coleman was going to be next.It's not your fault."

"I know you're right, Alex. Really.It just doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know," Alex sympathized, "You feel helpless. You want to do something to make it better, to stop it from happening again, but you don't know what to do."

After a moment, Oscar finally said, "You're right, it's enough.If we don't stop this talk, we'll both be drowning our sorrows in hot fudge sundaes."

As Alex laughed, the shoulder strap on Oscar's camera bag came loose and, in dropping her soda to grab the bag, some film containers spilled onto the ground.Bending to pick them up, Alex and Oscar were surprised by the sudden assistance of a young man – Bradley.

"Thanks," Oscar smiled gratefully as Bradley handed her the few rolls of film.

"You're welcome," he smiled, almost shyly."Are you a photographer for the rodeo?"

"I'm taking photos for a special newspaper magazine insert on the rodeo," Oscar explained.

"My sister loves taking pictures.Alice, that's her name, works for a photographer and he says she's very good."

"That's nice," Oscar replied.

"I'm going to the rodeo.That's why I'm here.I just bought the tickets for me and my sister."

Alex smiled at his youthful exuberance, "Have you been to a rodeo before?"

Bradley nodded, "Last year.Alice surprised me for my birthday."

Alex smiled again, "Then you know you'll have a lot of fun."

"Thanks for your help," Oscar added as she and Alex tossed their garbage into a trashcan, "Maybe we'll see you there."

Bradley smiled, waved to them and, as he turned from them to go, he overheard, "Let's go, Alleycat. Get you back to work."

**_click_**

Oscar pulled up in front of the courthouse, "Are you sure you don't want me to come back later?"

Alex nodded, "It's probably gonna be another late night and I'm sure I'll be able to catch a ride from someone."

"Would you, by any chance, be referring to a specific Texas Ranger?" Oscar teased.

Smiling, Alex got out of the car.

"Don't work too late," Oscar said, "I'm serious."

"And, you take a long bubble bath, relax, and don't worry," Alex answered before she waved good-bye and hurried up the stairs.

Oscar pulled away from the curb unaware that she was being followed by a dark blue compact car.

**_click_**

Bradley turned off the radio as he kept pace with Oscar's car.

"I've found you Allie.I'm gonna see where you've been hiding and then I'm gonna bring you home."

**_click_**

Walker and Jimmy pulled up in front of the small suburban home in the late afternoon.They made their way through an obstacle course of children's toys from the front yard to the front door behind which they heard a baby's cry. After ringing the doorbell, they were received by an exhausted Cassie Lester, in her mid-twenties, holding a crying baby against her hip while a toddler stood in the background clutching a blanket and sucking his thumb.The baby grabbed at her hair, pulling it from her loose ponytail and, as she shifted the baby to her other arm trying to free her hair from the baby's hand, she led the rangers into her living room where another boy, about 4 years old, lay on the floor, amidst many papers, coloring a picture.

"I'm sorry about all this," Cassie apologized as she bent down to wipe her son's nose, "Carrie's teething, Joey over there is running a fever, and Chris here has a cold.They're terrific kids but they've been a handful all morning.Can I get you something?"

Smiling politely, both rangers declined as they were invited to sit on the sofa.

"We're here," Walker began as Chris eyed him carefully before returning to coloring, "because you said you saw something at the motel last night."

"Well, I'm not sure that I saw anything wrong, it's just that I," Cassie stopped as Joey tried to squeeze himself onto her lap.She shifted the baby slightly and helped Joey up before continuing, "I just thought that maybe, well, you never know…"

"Why were we told you weren't working?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sorry about that.Technically, it was my night off and I wasn't on duty.But, I was there because I was covering for a friend of mine who had to take off at the last minute.Upper management frowns on that kind of thing but it happens, y'know?" she explained."As long as management doesn't find out, it works okay….You won't have to tell them, will you?"

"That depends, Mrs. Lester, on what we learn.Why don't you tell us what you saw," Walker suggested.

"Well," Cassie said as she stroked her son's hair, "I'd taken a break from the laundry and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, y'know? And, I saw a car pull into a spot across the lot.A man got out but I didn't think too much about it until I saw him go to the passenger side and lift out a person."

"Can you describe the person?"

"Well, I couldn't really see but I assumed it was a woman.It seemed a little romantic the way he carried her, y'know?It was dark and looked like she was wrapped in a blanket or something. I think I maybe saw some blond or maybe light brown hair sticking out."

"Can you describe the man?" Walker continued.

"Well, it was dark, like I said, and he was across the lot, but he didn't seem that big.Looked like he was dressed casual, y'know? Had a baseball cap on. Didn't seem to have any trouble carrying her so I guess she wasn't too big either. Hard to tell with her wrapped up like that." 

"Did they talk at all?"

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe I was too far away or maybe she was asleep. It was the middle of the night, y'know."

"Do you remember what time this was?"

Cassie thought for a moment as she rubbed the baby's back in gentle circles, "It might've been around midnight, or maybe one, I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"That's okay," Jimmy said, "You've done great so far."

"I really didn't think about it at the time.The motel's gotten middle-of-the-night customers before.But, when I saw in the paper that a woman was killed, I thought I'd better say something."

"Well, you did good," Jimmy reassured her as he looked to Walker.

Realizing she would not have much more information, Walker asked one last question, "Do you remember anything about the car, the make or maybe the plate?"

Thinking once more, she finally said, "Well, it was a small car, four doors, and dark color. I'm afraid I don't know much about cars so I don't know what kind it was.But, I do remember the license 'cuz I thought it was cute.It said 'A B 4 EVR'."

Rising, Walker smiled, "Thanks for your time, Mrs. Lester."

Walking them to the door, with her sons trailing behind, Cassie quietly asked, "It wasn't my fault, was it? I mean if I'd have said something sooner…."

Jimmy immediately said, "No.Don't worry yourself about it.The truth is that the victim was already dead.There was nothing you could have done."

Shocked, Cassie slowly nodded silently.

"You've been a big help," Walker reiterated."Thank you."

**_click_**

Bradley opened the closet and stood in front of the women's clothing, "Gotta find something nice for Alice."Skimming his fingers over some of the outfits, he pulled out a short-sleeved, simple, knee-length, black dress."Perfect.Just perfect."With the dress in hand, he turned to leave the room but paused first at a framed picture on the nightstand by the door.Lifting it up, he said, "I'm bringing you home, Allie.Home where you belong."

**_click_**

Early evening and Walker sat at his desk talking on the phone.After hanging up, he went over to Jimmy's desk where Jimmy was scrolling through a document on his computer.

"Alex says there's some sort of back-up at the lab and the pictures still aren't ready.Did you find anything yet on that plate?"

"Look here," Jimmy replied, "A B 4 EVR.Registered to an Alice Evers.Car's a dark blue Neon.Address is 4232 Lily Drive."

"Alice." Walker thought aloud, "A."

"My thought exactly," Jimmy agreed.

Grabbing his hat, Walker said, "Let's have a talk with Ms. Evers."

**_click_**

Walker and Jimmy pulled up in front of the small white house and surveyed the area before getting out.

"No Neon," Jimmy noticed as they stood in the empty driveway and peered into the garage.

Going to the front door, Jimmy rang the bell as Walker looked through the small window panes framing the door.After a moment, Jimmy rang the bell again.

"Could be nobody's home," Jimmy suggested as he followed Walker around to the back of the house.

After there was still no answer from the back doorbell either, Jimmy suggested, "We could call Alex, have her round up a search warrant."

As Walker nodded, Jimmy shouted, "Walker, look out!"

Walker ducked just as a big bearded burly man tackled him from behind.Jimmy drew his gun but the man had already recovered and launched himself again at Walker throwing both of them to the ground.The man, clearly out of shape, threw wild punches and with one precise blow from Walker, the man was on the ground wheezing.

Aiming his gun at the man, Jimmy stated, "Texas Rangers."

"Aw, man," the man muttered, "I didn't know you were cops."

"Who'd you think we were?" Walker asked as he picked up his hat and replaced it on his head.

"Man, I don't know.I see you pull up, looking in windows, going into the back.You can't be too careful nowadays."

"So, what, you were trying to help?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right.I was.I'm Rusty Hart, part of the neighborhood watch." Walker helped him sit on the back step as Rusty continued, "This's a real tight neighborhood and we all look out for each other."

"Tell me about Alice Evers."

A sad look passed over Rusty's features as he shook his head, "So sad what happened to that little girl.She was always so bright and friendly with never a bad word to say about anyone.And, the way she took care of that brother of hers.Such a tragedy, that's what it was."

"Was?You mean she's dead?" Walker asked, surprised, as he looked to Jimmy.

Rusty nodded."About 2 months ago.Sunday afternoon and she'd gone out to buy some groceries.Never came back."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

Rusty shrugged, "Don't think we'll ever know.They found her body two days later, 'bout 15 miles from here, dumped in the woods.She'd been strangled and stabbed."

"Did they find who did it?"

Rusty shook his head again, "Poor Bradley took it hard.He was a mess those two days.She was the only family he had left.Poor kid hasn't recovered yet.Now we all look out for him."

"Who's Bradley?"

"Alice's younger brother.He was eight when their parents were killed in a car accident.She said he didn't handle it well, he was with 'em at the time.The kids came here to live with their great-uncle, Norman Kramer.Such a nice old man, so friendly and great with the neighborhood kids.He helped start our watch program.Anyway, Bradley was real quiet and shy but Norm broke through the boy's shell.The three of 'em used to go up to Norm's cabin in Compton's Lake all the time.Bradley came around.Only problem was, Norm died 'bout a year after they came.Heart attack.Allie was eightteen and Bradley was nine.His death hit 'em both hard.Bradley 'specially.Norm left the house and some money to the kids but, Allie, she knew it wasn't enough.She skipped college and went straight to work to care for Bradley.Did a great job too because Bradley's a great kid.He was devoted to Allie and her death shook him up pretty bad." 

"We'd like to talk to him, Rusty.Know where we can find him?"

"Bradley worked at the local market. College just wasn't for him but he was good at his job and people liked him. He was named assistant manager shortly before Allie died.She couldn't have been more proud," Rusty paused a moment and wiped his brow before continuing, "He quit after she died.Couldn't handle it.Now, I see him leave early in the morning, returning late at night.I ask him but he gives me this blank look and says he's just been around.Very sad.Just very sad."

**_click_**

It was dark out when Alex finally brought the enlarged pictures to Walker and Jimmy.Jimmy had tracked down the reports on Alice Evers' murder but they seemed to have no connection to the recent killings.Walker quietly looked through the photos, handing them to Jimmy as he finished each one.

Pausing on one, he asked, "Trivette, where's that picture you had of Bradley Evers?"

"Right here," Jimmy answered as he found the photo on his desk and handed it to Walker."Why?"

After comparing them, Walker said, "Take a look."

Jimmy whistled, "Looks just like him."

"Let me see," Alex said. Jimmy handed her the photos."Oh, my God," she murmured.

"What?" Walker asked.

Looking up at him, Alex quietly said, "I've seen him."

"What?"

"When?"

"Today, when I went with Oscar to the arena, we saw him.He helped us pick up some film that fell out of Oscar's bag."

"Think, Alex.Are you sure it was him? Did he say anything?"

"He seemed like a sweet kid.Very excited about going to the rodeo.Said he bought the tickets for him and his sister."

"Sister?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Yes," Alex answered thoughtfully, "I think he said her name was Alice."

"We'd better pick him up," Jimmy said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Can you get home all right?" Walker asked Alex as he rushed past her.

Alex nodded, "Don't worry, just be careful."

**_click_**

Oscar, fresh from her bath and dressed in silk pajamas, lay on Alex's sofa reading a suspense thriller.She jumped at the sound of the doorbell. 

"Yes?" Oscar asked before answering the door.

"Ma'am, my car won't start," Bradley said, "Can I use your phone and call for service?"

Peeking through the spyhole, Oscar recognized Bradley from the afternoon but, instead of opening the door, she asked, "Why don't I call for you? Where are you parked?"

"Please, ma'am? I won't cause any trouble.I just want to get home before my sister worries about me."

"Why don't you give me her number and I'll call her for you?" Oscar suggested as she backed away from the door.

"Please, ma'am, my car won't start," Bradley fidgeted.

Oscar didn't answer as she ran to the living room, picked up the phone, and dialed.The connection rang twice before Oscar heard the door handle turn."Come on, James, pick up, pick up," she pleaded as she grabbed a poker from the fireplace and ran to the bedroom.

**_click_**

Jimmy's phone rang as he and Walker were on their way back to the Evers' home, "Trivette."

"Someone's here, breaking in," Oscar whispered breathlessly.

"Oscar? What's going on?"

"I told you, someone's trying to break in at Alex's."

"Can you get out?" Jimmy asked full of concern.

"No, I've cornered myself in the bedroom.You've got to get here.It's this guy I saw this afternoon.He's trying to get in."

"Okay, Oscar, you just sit tight.We're on our way," Jimmy promised as Walker sharply spun the Ram in a U-turn.

"Hurry, Jimmy, hurry," Oscar whispered.

"We'll be right there," Jimmy said quietly at Oscar's unusual use of his nickname, "I promise, Louise, we're on our way."

**_click_**

Walker and Jimmy walked through Alex's apartment.A lamp had been knocked over in the living room, pillows were on the floor, and some books had been tossed off the shelves but there was no sign of Oscar.They were in the bedroom when they heard Alex's quiet voice, "Walker?"

Quickly going to the living room, Walker found Alex glancing about her at the minor damage in the room.

Looking at him, she nervously asked, "I saw your truck out front.Where's Oscar?"

Taking her hands, Walker told her about the phone call.

Alex's voice cracked, "He has her, doesn't he?Bradley Evers?"

"We'll find her, Alex.I promise," Walker said as he hugged her.

Both turned at the ringing of Jimmy's cell phone.His arm still around her, Walker waited for the end of Jimmy's conversation.

"The car was spotted by highway patrol heading north," Jimmy announced.

"Could be heading to that cabin Rusty mentioned," Walker said."Alex, stay here.I'll let you know what happens."

"No, Walker.I'm going with you."

"I'm not going to argue, Alex.Stay here."

"Let's go," Alex said determined, "We're wasting time."

**_click_**

Oscar ran through the woods, ignoring the pain of cuts to her bare feet as she ran.Pausing by a tree, she pressed her hand into her side as she waited for the stitches to stop hurting.As she panted, she brushed the hair from her eyes and remembered how he had caught her in the bedroom.She tried striking him with the poker but he was able to grab it from her with ease and fling it across the room. He had hit her several times, backhanded slaps across the face, and she kicked at him with everything she had.Breaking free at one point, she managed to reach the front door before she was grabbed from behind.A cloth pressed against her nose and mouth as an arm held her around her waist.Breathing in a few times, things went dark and she was not aware of anything else until she awoke in the cabin wearing a black dress she did not recognize and was almost a size too small.

The sudden rustling of leaves broke her from her memories.He was coming and she ran further into the woods.

**_click_**

The Ram stopped short as Walker and Trivette pulled up to the single cabin. Alex pulled up alongside the truck.Running to the front door with their guns drawn, Walker again warned Alex to stay back in her car.

Knocking on the door, Walker shouted, "Open up, Texas Rangers!"

When there was no answer, Jimmy silently counted to three and Walker kicked in the door.Quickly pointing their guns around the empty room, Walker and Jimmy entered and looked around.After a few moments, Alex joined them.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," Walker warned.

Ignoring him, Alex focused her attentions on Oscar's pajamas, puddled in the corner by the bedroom door.Going over to the corner, she touched the pajamas and looked back to Walker who came over, concerned by the look on her face.

"These are Oscar's," Alex quietly said with tears brimming in her eyes."Oh, Walker, what if we're too late?"

Touching her hand, he replied, "We're not too late."

Jimmy added, "Lots of photos here.Place seems like a regular family vacation get-away."

"He said his sister loved taking photos," Alex sniffled as she dropped the pajamas onto the couch.

"Pretty good, from what I see," Jimmy said.

"Where are they?" Alex asked them.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air and Jimmy and Walker were out the door with their guns drawn.

**_click_**

Bradley tackled Oscar to the ground, "Got you, Allie."

"I'm not Allie," Oscar cried and struggled to get out of his reach, "My name is Oscar….Louise."

"Stop playing, Alice, the game's over.I'm taking you home now.You'll never leave me again," Bradley calmly said.

Seeing the glimmer of a knife in his hands, Oscar shivered on the ground and froze, "Oh, God, you're the one! You killed her! You killed them all!"

Bradley looked hurt and slightly confused, "I didn't.Someone else did.Took Alice from me. Left me all alone."

Using his distraction, Oscar shoved him hard and rolled out from under.Scrambling to her feet, her leg was cut as Bradley recovered and slashed out with his knife.Kicking at him, Oscar turned and ran back towards the cabin.

**_click_**

Walker and Jimmy ran through the trees and over fallen branches.In spite of Walker's warning, Alex again followed close behind.

**_click_**

Looking back over her shoulder, an exhausted Oscar saw that Bradley was right on top of her.Taking a deep breath, she started to run again.She had only managed a few steps when Bradley tackled her again.Angrily slashing at her with the knife, he cut her twice across the stomach.

**_click_**

Walker and Jimmy froze when they heard Oscar's scream. 

"Oscar," Alex whispered.

The three ran in the direction of the scream.

**_click_**

Bradley bent over Oscar, tears of pain streaming down her face."Why'd you run Alice? Why'd you leave me?"

"I didn't, I didn't," Oscar cried."Please, I'm not, Alice."

"Don't!" he commanded as he punched her in the face, "Don't lie to me!You said you'd always take care of me.You lied!You left me!" 

Oscar sobbed as he slapped her.She saw him raise the knife.Begging, she said, "Please.No."

**_click_**

Walker and Jimmy found Bradley bending over Oscar with the knife raised in his hand.

Gun aimed at him, Jimmy shouted, "Texas Rangers.Drop the knife."

Bradley looked up and found two guns aimed at him.Looking down, he saw Oscar sobbing in relief.Looking back at the rangers, he said, "But, she lied.Lying is bad.Alice has to be punished."

Lowering his gun, Walker inched forward slowly, "She's not Alice.Look at her."

Bradley looked down at Oscar again and turned back to Walker with confusion on his face.

Walker spoke quietly, "Alice didn't lie, Bradley.She wanted to come home.She loved you very much." 

Moving away from Oscar, Bradley's attentions were on Walker, "Allie promised.She promised she'd always take care of me.That I'd never be alone."

"I know," Walker answered, "But someone hurt her.Someone else took her away."

As Walker spoke with Bradley, Jimmy and Alex rushed to Oscar's side.As Jimmy lifted Oscar into his arms, Alex reassuringly squeezed her arm and brushed away some tears streaking down her cheeks.

Turning at the movement, Bradley saw them, "What're you doing?"

"She's hurt, Bradley," Alex said quietly, "We're taking her to the hospital."

"No," Bradley said shocked, "You can't take her.She has to stay with me.We belong together.Forever. Just like our name says."

"Her name is Oscar," Jimmy insisted, trying to control the rising anger in his voice, "She's not Alice.Alice is dead."

"No!" Bradley shouted wildly, turning back to Walker and lashing out with the knife.

"Walker!" Alex shouted.

"Drop the knife, Bradley," Walker warned, "I don't want to hurt you."

"No!You'll take her away.I'll never see her again.I won't let you," Bradley lunged at Walker.

Dodging him, Walker had reached out and grabbed Bradley by the arm, twisting it as he threw Bradley to the ground.Losing his grip on the knife, Bradley leaped up and kicked at Walker.Continuing with punches, Walker was momentarily dazed when Bradley reached up and grabbed Walker around the throat.Unable to maintain a strong chokehold, Bradley was easily thrown back by Walker's headbut.A brief wrestling match found Bradley on the ground with Walker atop him.Stretching his arm out, Bradley grabbed hold of his knife and slashed forward, narrowly missing Walker who jumped back.

"Walker!" Alex cried out.

Chopping his hand down on Bradley's, the knife fell to the ground.Walker stepped back as an exhausted Bradley just lay on the ground and began crying, cradling his arm.Alex ran to Walker's side and looked down at Bradley who cried out to Oscar, held in Jimmy's arms in the background, "Don't leave me, Alice.Don't leave. Allie.Please.I'm all alone.All alone."

**_click_**

"Looking mighty good there, Oscar," Jimmy grinned as he and Walker met Oscar and Alex by the railing of the rodeo arena.

"Looking might good there yourself, James," Oscar smiled in return as the flash went off when she took his picture.

"You sure you're up for this?" Walker asked, noting the purpling bruises on her face.

"Are you kidding, Walker? I'm not going to let a few cuts keep me from catching you in action," Oscar insisted, "Besides, Nurse Alleycat's already threatened to take me home the minute she hears a moan or groan from me.I told her I'm doing fine but she doesn't listen.She's so stubborn."

Walker smiled, "So it's not just me, huh?"

Poking him in the ribs, Alex said to Oscar, "I just want to make sure you're really all right."

"I'll be really all right," Oscar said seriously, "if you tell me that Bradley Evers will be put away for life."

The rangers looked at each other and then to Alex before Alex explained that Bradley was judged mentally unfit to stand trial.That he had already been a troubled boy from his parents' accident and, despite the therapy he'd been through, his sister's murder pushed him over the edge."The doctor who questioned him said that Bradley loved his sister and that, in kidnapping women who looked like Alice, he was actually rescuing her to bring her home."

"Then, I don't get why he'd kill them.If they represented his sister and he loved her so much and wanted her home, why kill them…her?" Oscar asked quietly.

"Because," Jimmy explained, "Even though he loved her, he also blamed her for having left him alone.She promised to never leave him and he felt he had to punish her for lying.That blame, that rage led him to kill her, or rather these women."

"He really didn't know what he was doing," Alex added."He'll be sent to a mental institution…..I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"I guess," Oscar said barely controlling a shiver, "maybe he was a victim in all this but there's still a part of me that wishes he was dead.I don't know if I'll ever forget how he looked at me when I woke up or how he chased me and hurt me.How scared I was."

Giving her a hug, Jimmy reassured her, "Give it time.You'll be fine.We'll help you through this."

"That's right, roomie. No matter --"

"What the hell're you doin' here, Cordell?" CD bellowed, interrupting Alex, "You're supposed to be down at the gate."

Glaring at CD, Walker grumbled, "I'm going."

"Ride 'em, cowboy," Oscar teased, snapping a shot of Walker.

"Go get 'em, partner," Jimmy grinned, saluting Walker good-bye.

"Good luck, Cordell.You make those kids proud they selected you," CD smiled.

"Well," Walker muttered to Alex, "any last words?"

"Nope," Alex giggled, "Just this."

Alex kissed him for luck and Walker cracked a slight smile.Covering up quickly, he muttered something about his will and turned from them as they laughed.

**_click_**

"Well, kids, looks like you knew exactly who you were voting for," the announcer exclaimed excitedly, "He didn't set a new record but he did hold on long enough for first place.Everyone give a special hand to our winner – Ranger Cordell Walker!"

A huge cheer went up as Walker entered the arena again for a curtain call.Waving his hat in acknowledgement to the crowd he sought the attentions of a certain person.Catching her gaze as she cheered and applauded, Walker gave Alex a wink.

So rapt in his attentions with Alex, Walker did not even notice Oscar or hear the camera…

**_click_**

**_ _**

_the end_


End file.
